If I Can't Have You
by Shelmondaa
Summary: ...No One Else Can
1. Chapter 1

"Well, you're settled Sakura." Naruto tells the beautiful pink haired girl with a very proud smile.

"It's really over." She tells herself, looking through the window. Happy tears are finding their ways out of those lost, broken green eyes of hers.

It's really over.

"we're so proud of you, Sakura. You made the right choice." Hinata tells her with a gentle smile on her face, hugging her.

Sakura hugs her back and holds her tightly. God, it's so good to have friends she could count on.

"Thank you," She thanked them. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you two, thank you."

"Anytime, Sakura." Naruto smiled at her warmly. He was so proud of her, he was so glad that she finally decided to do what was best for her. The poor girl suffered so much through the deleterious relationship she put herself in with his former adopted brother.

She had been through hell alone with and it was time for her to break free and find her own peace of mind far, far away from him. Naruto would do anything possible to help her out of this.

"Well it's getting really late and we still have to drive five hours back to Konoha, so we will be taking off." Hinata told her.

"You can stay and sleep over if you'd like." Sakura proposed. That was the least she could do to thank them.

"No, unfortunately I have an urgent meeting with my director first thing tomorrow morning" Hinata gives her an apologetic look. "We'll come back during the weekend and do some shopping for the little one."

"Alright," Sakura smiled.

"I hope you have a good night sleep in your new home, darling." Naruto said giving Sakura a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Sakura followed her two friends out and waved them goodbye as they got back in their car.

She sighed and walked back inside her new home.

She looked around. The boxes were still unopened and she still had a lot of unpacking to do, but that could wait.

She unpacked some of the kitchen furnitures and some of her bedroom furniture.

She was tired, but relieved and happy.

"It's finally over." She repeated not only to herself, but to the little life that was growing in her stomach.

She was four weeks pregnant and that little life was the reason why she was able to find the strength to live him. It was not just her who was in danger anymore. She couldn't let her unborn child be part of this abyss he'd created for them. No. That couldn't happen.

It was over.

"It's going to be tough, but I know we're going to make it through." She said tenderly, rubbing her stomach.

Her eyes soften and she smiled at herself.

It was finally over.

It was a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

She was going to go rest for a bit, since she felt tired but before going inside her bedroom,

she noticed Hinata's jacket on one of the boxes.

she sighed.

Darn it, she forgot her jacket.

She ran toward the window and took a glance to check if their car was still there.

It was still there, the car had started.

Toc...Toc...Toc..

There was a knock on the door, it was slow and gentle and she sighed relieved again.

Hinata had probably noticed she left her jacket and came back to get it.

Sakura grabbed the jacket and smiled at herself, then rushed toward the door and opened it wide.

"I almost thought you were going to forget your favorite jacket..." Sakura said, but then her face turned pale as she realized the person at her front door wasn't Hinata.

He was staring at her with those lost, distant, cold onyx eyes of his. His face was expressionless.

Oh God...

It was him.

The one she had ran away from.

The one who terrorized her.

The one who abused her.

Her heart sank, and her lips were dry. She was afraid, and without wasting anymore seconds, she slammed the door.

Only that he was stronger he blocked it.

Sakura then ran as fast as she could back inside her house toward the window to look down on the car of her friends who were getting ready to leave.

She could feel his eerie presence slowly stalking behind her.

No..

No..

Noo...

She banged on the window trying to get Naruto and Hinata to maybe look up, but they weren't. The car started driving away and she was left alone with him.

It wasn't over.

He wasn't going to let her go.

No.

She turned around and she saw him glaring at her.

She tried to run away, toward another room and lock it, but he caught her effortlessly by her long pink hair.

She gasped.

He glared and raised his hand high, only to bring back to her cheek.

Hard. He slapped her.


	3. Chapter 3

She fell on the floor, and she felt his hand crushing against her throat moments after. She was being lifted up, and strangled at the same time.

His eyes were sick, glaring at her with so much anger. Blaming her.

"You're leaving me?" He growled at her, tightening his hold around her neck before throwing her fragile little body across the room.

He stormed after her.

"You're leaving me!?" He repeated again trembling with anger.

How could she?

She promised him she always be there for him. She promised him she will always love him and never let go. That she would always be by his side, no matter what.

"You said you loved me!" He roared at her, forcing her up and shaking her fragile body.

"You said you love me!" He repeated, his voice breaking. he had no one else but her. Everyone turned their back on him because of his sickness, because of his short temper. His family, his brother, his friends, everyone left him and thought of him as a monster.

He was okay with that, because she was there for him. She was there when no one else was and he needed no one else but her... now that he was starting to show her his true form, she decided to run just like the rest.

"what did I do, Sakura?" He asked her, trying to understand why she was running away from him.

"was it because of what happened last month?" Ah, he remembered how angry he was and how he took his anger out on her physically.

That's all he's been doing to her for ten years. Since they were 14, since they both started dating. It had been an abusive relationship from the start and it never stopped. he was beating her, raping her, breaking her and over and over again, but he always felt sorry afterwards.

It's not like he was doing it on purpose. He was sick and she knew that. He didn't want to get help because he liked being sick. That was who he was. That was the way he was born and she said she would accept him no matter what. Now she's running away from him like the rest and living him.

"I said I was sorry! I said I was sorry! what do you want from me? What else do you want from me?!" He yelled at her.

she shook her head and began to cry.

"Sasuke, please!" She begged. "I just want to be alone...I...I can't do this anymore." she said.

His face hardered and he slapped her again.

She can't do what anymore?

"What the fuck are you talking about? We've been in this relationship for ten years and now you're giving up!?" He growled.

She nodded. "That's Exactly why I'm giving up!" She cried.

Yes, that was it. That was enough. She was under and over that stupid relationship. she thought he would change and learn to love her and treat her right as time passed by. She never gave up on him. she loved him even when he was beating her. She accepted all his abuse and pointless hate and anger and torment every time he gave them to her. she thought with time, he would change. Everyone warned her about him and she didn't want to listen. She didn't want to give up on him when everyone else did. She stayed with him for ten years! Ten fucking years! But it's all over now. It wasn't just about herself anymore. She had an innocent life growing inside of her and there was no way in hell that she would let her baby be born in this kind of sick relationship. She would do anything possible to protect her child. Even if it meant fighting back for the first time. he took menacing steps toward her and she ran toward the kitchen and grabbed a knife. she turned to him and glared, crying. "Stay away from me, Sasuke! Stay away from me and my baby!"

she wasn't going to let him hurt her or the little life anymore. It was over.

And he wasn't going to let her take that child away from him either.

"You know Sakura," he told her quietly, titlting his head to the side. His eyes are still cold, and yet even sicker. "that baby's mine too."


	4. Chapter 4

"The baby's mine." he snarled at her again, taking steps closer to her. "It's mine and so are you and what's mine stays mine forever."

she backed away, still pointing the knife at him. She wasn't going to let him have it anymore. She wasn't going to let him hurt her.

"Get away from me, Sasuke!" She repeated again.

She was so scared. She knew she didn't have a chance with him. She knew he would beat her again, but this time, she wasn't going to let him.

it was time for her to fight for herself. She was a mother now and she must to whatever she needed to do to protect her child.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled again, as he kept on walking close to her.

His face was pained, troubled and lost.

Why was she doing this to her?

He still didn't understand what he did wrong? Why wasn't she letting go. He said he was sorry. why did she have to act that way? Why...

"How many times do you have to hear me say I'm sorry, Sakura?" he asked her, still taking slow steps toward her. "Why aren't you letting it go? hn?"

He looked at the knife and glared at her and pulled on her wrist, blocking the knife away from her.

"ah!" She screamed as she felt him catching her.

"What do you want from me, baby?" he asked her, throwing her across the kitchen room. He grabbed her once again, forcing her up.

"I give you everything!" he roared. "EVERYTHING!" he shouted, throwing her again again a glassed cabinet.

As her body collided, against the glass cabinet. It broke and the glasses shattered into pieces.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked her.

"stop!" She begged again, feeling helpless under his grip. "Please stop, please Sasuke, stop! please!"

He growled at her again and threw her across the room. She was on the floor, backing away...weak and helpess.

"stop..." she begged him again.

She wanted him to stop hurting her and the baby. "You're not only hurting me..." she told me.

he was still walking toward her slowly and dangerously taking his sweet little time to torment his runaway girlfriend.

The home phone rang loudly.

"stop...hurting me..."

the phone went on voicemail.

"hey Sakura, It's Naruto." Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up and rushed toward the phone.

"Hinata is driving right now so she can't talk on the phone..." Naruto was chuckling.

Sasuke ran after her, he wasn't going to let her talk to his brother anymore. He abandoned and gave up on him and he was probably the one who convinced her to run away. No. Enough.

"anyways Sakura, we've already crossed the border and Hinata wants you to treasure her jacket until we come this weekend...alright, okay..."

He was about to hang up.

Sasuke had caught up to Sakura, the moment she reacher the phone. He grabbed her by the waste, pulling her away from the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!" Sakura screamed and reached out to take the phone. she managed to pull it, but couldn't talk in it. Hopefully they could hear her screams...

"No Sasuke! Stop! STOP! STTTOOOOOOOP!" She was screaming trashing around, scractching.

He threw her on the floor and was now on top of her, overwhelming her with his immense power.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled at her, his hands founding themselves around her now, reddened neck. "Stop fighting! You know I love you right?"

"ugh! uhuuh! Hhha! urrgh!" She was trying to break free from, him, she was trying to struggle and he was talking over her at the same time. "I love you! look at what you made me do to you pretty face?! You're bleeding! Look at your nose, it's bleeding! Look at what you made me do, Sakura!" He yelled and yelled.

She was coughing, losing consciousness.

His hands loosened around her neck and found themselves running down on the lower part of her body.

"No Sasuke!" She refused. She didn't want him. She didn't want him anymore. She had enough.

"No please! "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared at her, slapping her, this time harder.

He then forcefully lifted her dress up, and forcing her leggings down, along with her underwear.

"Stop!" She cried, trying to break free, blocking his hands and fighting them.

"Stop!I don't want this! I don't want you!" She cried again.

He ignored her and ripped her underwear and spread her legs wide, and with one hand. he unbuckled his pant and pulled out his member.

No.

Don't let him. Don't let him get you this time. No.

She wouldn't. She reached for the piece of broken glasses from the cabinet that was laying on the floor...and she stabbed him in the back with it, since his body was hovering all over her.

"Ah!" He grunted in pain, backing up to take of the knife.

She took the opportunity to stand up from the floor and run.

he was angry. He looked at her trying run and he stood up.

He was trying to pleasure her and she denied? How dare she...

Was she serious when she said she didn't want him anymore?

Was she completely out of love with him? How could she? HOW COULD SHE?

All he ever did was love her! All he ever did was lover her and cherish her!

No.

She wasn't going to get away with it. No fucking way.

He stood up and growled after her. She was trying at the exit of the door, close to leaving the house.

He ran fast and caught up with her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

He grabbed her face in his hand and kissed her cruelly.

"If I can't have you, no one else can!" He spat at her.


	6. Chapter 6

She screamed once again as she was brutally thrown across the room, this time harder.

Her head started to turn. he was ever violent. He Sat on her and hit her, and hit her, and continued to hit her harder and hard and harder.

She was scared, she knew if he didn't stop soon she would die. She never thought he would actually kill her. He never went that far, but this time, he was hitting her with the intent to kill. What she feared the most..

one of the reason why she had to run from him.

"Pleas–" She begged. She couldn't take anymore beating that this.

he wouldn't let go of her.

He wouldn't stop hitting her.

he was angry, so angry at her.

How could she leave him? She was the only one he got! She was the only one left he got and they were going to have a baby together!

Now that everything has been going well, she decided to leave him? So all those past four weeks have been a lie.

Her smiling and pretending that he was the best boyfriend in the world so he wouldn't suspect that she was leaving? That was the plan?

And he fell for it!

Good thing he read the voicemail on her phone two days ago from Hinata telling her about the place being ready to be moved it.

How could she leave him? That bitch!

"WHO IS HE?" He suddenly yelled. There has to have someone else. Someone else was feeding her lies, it wasn't just Naruto or Hinata. She probably found some other guy out there that would raise the baby and have his child call another man "daddy!"

Sasuke growled at the thought of that. No. No fucking way. He couldn't live without her and he would not let her live without him either.

He lifted her up and he threw her again.

Sakura was completely weakened. She had no energy left to move or beg or fight. She was slowly fading away.

He was really going to kill her...

Just when she thought it was really over.

They were now in the bathroom, the door was broken by Sakura's body that was thrown against it. She fell down the floor and he picked her up once again, by her head and then started bashing her head back and forth and back and forth and back and forth against the sink, over and over and over again.

He was so mad. He kept on hitting her head mercifully, and rose her up and hit her against another mirror, breaking the glasses with her head. She was unconscious. She wasn't moving or fighting anymore and it wasn't until he noticed blood staining pieces of the broken mirrors and drenching her pink hair red that he stopped and realized her eyes were closed.

She wasn't moving anymore.

"Sakura...?" He called her name fearfully.

But she didn't answer.

Her eyes were closed.


	7. Chapter 7

He gently dropped her body on the floor and started shaking her.

"Sakura...Sakura...baby."

She wasn't moving.

"Sakura." he pressed again, his voice very quiet and fearful.

Oh no. She couldn't be dead.

No...

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! wake up baby! Wake up!" he begged her again."

She wasn't moving and his face crumbled at the sad realization.

She was gone.

"why..." he started to sob silently. "Look at what you made me do! why...why did you have to leave me..." he blamed her again.

"I was going to propose to you..." he cried once again. "why..."

She wasn't moving and he stared at her. His hands started caressing her gently, peaceful face.

"I love you so much..." He told her silently and leaned again her body and started kissing her.

Sakura started regaining consciousness. Her head hurt, and she was in an agonizing pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw his closed, and he was kissing her.

How disgusting.

How repulsive.

She could've been dead...he really tried to kill her. He really hurt the baby, and her...

it would never end. This abusive relationship would never end unless one of them was no more...

and it wasn't going to be her.

She survived his assault for a reason. It was a second chance.

Slowly and discreetly, her hand searched around for another broken glass and she found it. He was still kissing her and oblivious of what she was about to do.

She grabbed the shattered piece and this time, stabbed him as hard as she could in his neck.

He gasped, shocked by the sudden pain. He lifted his head up and touched his neck and noticed it was bleeding.

He started gasping and looking at her in disbelief. How could she?

She angrily pushed him off her and his body fell on the floor.

He was moving no more.

She grabbed another broken glass and started to stab him mercilessly in his chest.

" . . . .of. . . .bastard." She said with each stabs. she was stabbing him harder and harder, remembering how cruel and brutal he had been to her for the past ten years!

"Sakura!" She saw Naruto and Hinata coming in the bathroom.

Ah, they heard the screams.

But came a bit too late. She handled it herself.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke's dead body appalled and then aback at Sakura's injured, bleeding face. Her whole body was covered with blood. Her blood and his blood as well.

She was breathing deeply and staring back at them and with a real proud smile, she told them.

"It's really over this time."

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**:

Alright, I know it's really dark but I was having a naruto marathon again and I watched the part where Sasuke tried to kill her -_- and it pissed me off that she was so weak and couldn't do anything about it. So I wrote this. He was really abusive to her in the manga EVEN if he was going through a dark time, idc. IDC IDFC! I really hate Sasuke for being to harsh and heartless to Sakura...

pssshhh _

I'm satisfied with the way it ended.

It's my way of blowing off some steam.


End file.
